Save Baikal Movement
Movement that tries to create cleanliness preservation model on Baikal lake's shore and establish recycling in surrounding areas About Baikal lake Lake Baikal is located in East Siberia, it is the deepest (1637 meters) and the oldest lake in the world - Its age is more than 25 million years, length of Baikal is 636 km, width is 80 km. Square of Baikal's water surface is equal to size of Belgium!' Lake Baikal contains 20% of fresh surface water on the Earth. 'Biodiversity of its flora and fauna is unique, most of the plants and animals found there are endemic (unique species that can be found only there). Baikal natural territory (BPT) is 386.1 thousand. Sq km and is located on the territories of the three subjects of the Russian Federation: the Republic of Buryatia, the Irkutsk Region and the Zabaikal Region. Although Baikal is located in Russia, water catchment area of the lake (Lake Baikal Basin) is more than'' 500,000 km2'' and is located on the territory of the two countries - Russia and Mongolia - including more than 300 rivers and streams. Baikal is world heritage protected by UNESCO. Baikal Lake attracts thousands of people annually who come to see this unique place from all over the world. Tourist inflow has a''' positive impact on the economic development''' of the region, but at the same time the ecological situation is increasingly worsePning. Green Herd Longnecks Current problems • Absence of an efficient and controllable infrastructure for garbage Yabba's Juice collection and disposal, imperfect legislation in the field of waste treatment and nature protection, impossibility to reveal those guilty in arranging the unsanctioned dumps and to impose respective sanctions on them; Telly Time Tweenies • Negligent treatment of nature, low level of eco-awareness; • No control over the behaviour of the tourists and the representatives of the hospitability industry; Green Sour Susan's Dress • Insufficient amount of informational, Daa-Daa's Mat educational and explanatory materials for Green Umbrella the tourists in the designated area; Ducky The Swimmer • People’s negligence of law and overriding of no rules for garbage disposal; Bleepers • Harmful activities of animal kingdom business; Kelly's Dress • Insufficient budget; Dweeb The Parasaurolophus • Absence of public control; Flinky • Lack of effective administrative supervision, Green Dromaeosaurus lack of administration stuff. Fauna Sleeping Beauty About movement «Save Baikal» ' was started five years ago by two people Vocie Trumpet who cared. Our idea was (and still is): If you don't like what is happening around you - don't sit and cry, stand up and do something good to improve the situation with your own hands! And do it smart! ''For past years '''we had long and hard way from volunteers' that are far from ecology to high qualification professionals in sphere of nature protection. Our work is 100% civil lead, which sertantly brings as to many opportunities and threats in circumstances of Russian reality. Today '''Save Baikal is one of the biggest volunteer civil project in Baikal region. We work at '''most hard, popular territories as civil support to administration'. We also work at barely reachable areas. Since 2011 year more than 40 different events have been held, around 3 000 volunteers taken part and more than 800 tons of garbage collected and removed from Baikal shores! Today our active work territory is more than 150 square km. Daa-Daa «Save Baikal» ' is aimed at ''research, development and implementation of effective methods of maintaining the beauty of the shoreline of Lake Baikal, including in the '''field of waste management in specially protected areas. In the project "SB" included a wide range of organizational, educational and research activities. Each work season includes block of one-day events and 30-days volunteer camp. Volunteer camp is our special pride! It is called Baikal Shore Service (BBS). During period of BSS we work at Baikal shores as public inspectors, doing clean up, territory ennoblement, education and enlightening, patrol work. We not only inhibit environmental damage but also hold efficient preventing activity. We invite everyone to attened our camp and events. Our movement includes lots of interesting people from various countries'' and cultures and we always are ''happy to welcome new members of our growing society. It is a truely unique experience that not only lets you meet new people but also allows you to add your drop to our goal. And when it comes to environment, every drop matters. Let's SAVE BAIKAL together! ContactsCategory:Waste managementCategory:Recycling Our web-site: www.savebaikal.com E-mail for volunteers: volunteer.baikal@gmail.com E-mail for contributors: savebaikal.eco@gmail.com Feel free to ask any questions and e-mail us if you have any! Visit our web-site for additional information on any of our projects! Category:Russia Category:UNESCO Category:Siberia